


Best Years Of My Life

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Mirajane has never been happier than when the transfer student arrived.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Best Years Of My Life

Everyone always told me college would be the best years of my life. I prayed that was true. I hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of high school where I had to be pulled and home schooled because of bullies. Typical teenage hierarchy had been my downfall in school. I can't count the nights I'd spent praying to get out of there quickly. 

They swore high school was the hardest part, yet they were the greatest years of our lives. I couldn't wait to get those years over. Everything went so slowly it was painful. Between the name calling, the physical attacks, the harassment that was just "kids being kids" I couldn't wait to get out of there. And then the transfer student showed up and it was almost as if people were being nice to me now because of her? Or perhaps they hadn't backed off, it was just worth the pain to be with her. 

I was actually happy for once. I could walk those halls with my head up and not be worried, not be scared of the aftermath. Most of it was just nasty sex jokes, boys eyeing us both like we were put there to put on a show for them. Can't two girls kiss and it not be turned sexual? Or is that all we are anymore? Just a cheap porn category? 

I heard the things they'd say, I wasn't stupid. "That's Mira. She doesn't belong here. She likes girls. Be careful or she might try to turn you." Or the popular one from sleazy jocks was "I can cure you of being a lesbian. You just need time to find yourself." Things got so bad I considered switching schools. But a hand on my shoulder and a kill look shot at the bullies stopped me. 

It was the transfer student. Flowing brown curls, tanned skin, the build of a dancer, Cana Alberona was gorgeous and that one special girl I had feelings for. "Mira, come on. Let's get out of here." An outgoing and semi popular girl, Cana was anyone's friend as long as they treated her kindly. She was the living embodiment of do unto others as you would wish done to you. But she also refused to take anyone's crap either. An average student at best, not everyone's cup of tea, but perfect for my tastes. Needless to say I was in love with her.

But that wouldn't happen, or so I thought. I'd always felt so out of place at school when I was growing up, as if I was the only girl even attracted to other girls. I had my siblings support, but they were probably the only ones. The other girls looked at me like I was diseased, the guys looked at me like I was eye candy and nothing more. I'm glad I got my mother's smile, the smile of a demon. I hated them, honestly. 

But a heart filled with anger won't go too far in life. Thankfully Cana had been there for me. Without her kindness, I wouldn't be here. She'd sit with me at lunch, she'd walk me home, no one dared to mess with me with her around. But it made me wonder why? Why was she so protective and caring? Months down the line I asked her. 

"Cana...what do you see in me?" My hands were shaking, even after being together and going on dates I still was insecure. What if I was just someone to ease the pain? What if I wasn't what she actually wanted? With everything else going on, if she was only leading me on, I knew I wouldn't be able to take it. With the quarter changing and graduation coming up soon enough, if there was any chance at all with her, I at least wanted her to know how I felt. 

Brown eyes gazed into mine and I melted as she smiled. "Love. I see love in you, Mira. I see a kind soul." 

A kind soul...I could have cried. For once I wasn't being called a demon. I reached for her hand. When we were alone together, for once I wasn't scared. Cana gave me a sense of strength and freedom. In the light of her bedroom, I could be myself, I could belong. I knew when we went back to class tomorrow this would all be different, that fear, those nasty looks, it would all happen again. But for one night, we could just be ourselves, maybe college would be the best years of my life, thanks to her.


End file.
